To Pass By
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: Inoue Orihime had never been the one touch anyone without their permission. But she just couldn't help it. His ears were too much to resist. AU
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

_At one point in his life, he'd wanted to die and that had been a very, very long time ago. _

_He'd been young and confused. As he watched the sun drift lower to the earth, he walked to the village. There were children there, around his age, and they all froze when he came. There were taunting smiles, harsh words, and finally, a ball. Inuyasha had always enjoyed playing around, especially with others. Someone taller, a human, snagged the ball, and Inuyasha watched with rapt attention as he casually threw it over everyone's head. _

_Inuyasha was quick on his feet. Rushing over to the bouncing sphere, he caught it with his claws. Surprisingly, it did not puncture under his strength. He glanced over his shoulder, curious and hoping to see if the others were still there. They were gone and he vaguely felt his ears shift downwards on his head. _

_He should be accustomed to this, but every time he watched another person walk away from him, it sent a sharp pain through his chest. _

_"Inuyasha." His mother always had a musical voice, a voice that called out to him and he followed like a blind fool. He found her easily and she was standing by their home, the beautiful satin material trailing behind her. He dropped the ball almost immediately._

_Her arms were around him the next moment, and he was startled. He embraced her back, of course, but kept silent. He could feel her shoulders tremble, hear her breath waver, and he wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he felt the warm drop hit the crown of his head. _

_That was the first time he'd ever seen his mother cry and he wanted to die. _

_That day, his resolve wavered. _

.

.

"Dammit…!"

"Running away again, half breed?!"

"You fuckin' wish!"

Inuyasha skillfully dodged a claw heading straight towards him. The large demon roared with anger, breaking trees out of the way as Inuyasha ducked, dashed, and darted from any further lunges at him. Earlier, Inuyasha had only been searching for a place to rest, if only for a moment, but when the ground began to rumble, his eyes had snapped right back open.

Scowling, the white-haired whirled around and snarled at the large demon. It made a fist with one hand and cackled, fully prepared to put Inuyasha out of his misery. Grasping onto the knuckles of the demon, he used his undeniable strength to throw the creature over his shoulder. It wasn't long until his claws did quick work of the demon's body, and it faded into ashes with scream of agony.

His sneer deepened as the bones began to smoke and diminish. Allowing his powers to drop, he wiped the blood from his claws and tucked his hands in his sleeves. It was getting out of control – all these demons popping out of nowhere. This was the fourth one this week and it was starting to agitate him.

With another annoyed grunt, he turned away from the ash and used the strength in his legs to land on a branch. It was high enough to hide out, at least for a while. As he made himself comfortable, he realized where he was. He was further in the East, and wasn't far from a nearby village. He scowled, he did not want a run-in with any humans again. They _pissed_ him off.

With a huff, he slid his eyes closed, intending to retrieve the couple of Z's he'd missed.

But, instead, he heard, "Inuyasha!"

Said dog-demon's eyes flashed back opened. And he glared ominously at the giant pink ball heading his way. Playfully, the large thing rubbed its wet tongue on his cheek with a giggle. His fist came down without warning.

"Shippo!"

"Ow!"

There was a _poof_ and suddenly, the small kitsune popped into his true self. With a rather agitated look, the kid stared at him, "What was that for?!"

"What do ya think?" Inuyasha snarled back. It wasn't often the kid came bugging him, and when he did come, it usually meant something big shit was happening. Usually, in the east, it would be war or short battles, and that meant it was coming closer to the west. And Inuyasha typically stayed clear of any of that. But if it was about Shippo's latest crush, he was going to kill something.

It hadn't been long since the two first meant. Inuyasha had been searching for something to eat and he stumbled across the half-dead kitsune, weeping his eyes out because his 'daddy was gone' bullshit. Inuyasha wasn't a fan of snot or tears, but he lingered a little too long, glaring down at the sprite.

_Suck it up_, he had said. _It happens._ Just like it had happened to him. He'd gotten over it and it pissed him off to see a _true_ demon crying like a baby. But somehow, Shippo had stood, and as Inuyasha left, he tugged on the bottom of Inuyasha's hakama. When Inuyasha had looked back, he was rubbing a small hand over his large, teary eyes, and _sucking it up_, just like he had. It made him uncomfortable, but he did not say anything as the kitsune followed him around the next few days. Inuyasha managed to bring food to them both, and finally, the sprite said something. His name, how old he was, and how his parents had died. Of course, Inuyasha had said nothing, but Shippo went on and on.

He did not know when the kit had left, but he did. And whenever he came back, he brought something with him. Their relationship wasn't the best, but it was a new thing to them both, and it satisfied Inuyasha enough to know the little bastard was alive.

"But, Inuyashaaa~" The kitsune sing-songed, bringing him from his thoughts. "This is good!"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes, "Gossip?"

Shippo shook his head as he settled on the branch, smiling widely. Inuyasha grunted, looking away. "See there?" Shippo pointed a tiny finger to the village, just a few miles away, "I heard from a village girl," a blush was in his cheeks now and Inuyasha nearly attacked him, "that the priestess there is exterminating demons like crazy! I wanted to come warn you."

Inuyasha arched a brow. The village had a new miko? That was strange. Maybe the hired the wench for all the increase in demons. He couldn't blame them. Scowling, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori and tried to calm his nerves. He'd never liked spiritual people – priest, priestesses, whoever the hell. He just didn't like their auras. He wanted to thank Shippo, but he didn't. Instead, he stood, the branch trembling under the weight, took Shippo's puffy tail in his grip, and hopped down.

Shippo didn't put up a fuss, in fact, he was peering up at Inuyasha curiously, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha let him go and let the kid land on his head unceremoniously. "Ow! You jerk!"

"I'm heading further east. You can feel free to join me or not. It doesn't matter." He turned away, eyes staring straight ahead, and Shippo frowned.

"U-Um, Inuyasha?" The white-haired turned, scowling, "Can I catch up with you later? I want to say goodbye to Kyoko." He must've meant the young girl from the village, for he was flushing again.

"Tch," Inuyasha grimaced, "Ya better catch up fast. I don't wait." Shippo beamed in reply, and Inuyasha averted his gaze. When the kitsune was gone, so was he. He sprinted fast through the trees, ducking under branches, and leaping over vast lakes and rivers. It wasn't long until the village was out of sight, and his nerves calmed a bit.

He scowled at nothing in particular, using his nose to find the best vantage point to keep an eye out. He supposed he would wait for Shippo here, the trees would be a good place to rest and Shippo would be able to snuff him out. With a huff, he sprang upwards.

Only for an arrow to whizz past his face.

Inuyasha cursed sharply and hopped a quick step back. Damn. That had been close. He glanced at the arrow now buried a few dangerous inches into the bark of the tree. It drew up a smoke and had his insides curling with anger. It had been a miko's bow, and if it'd been any closer, his brains would be all over the forest.

"The hell?" He snarled out and then whipped around to face the ass who dared to challenge him. He fucking hoped it was someone worthy of his time. He'd been waiting for another good fight to blow off some steam. "Show yourself!"

And it wasn't long until he heard the lithe footfalls. He wasn't expecting to see pale, delicate skin, long, midnight black hair, and a lean figure. The furrow of his eyebrows deepened.

It was a woman. Just fuckin' great. He wasn't the one to usually harm women or children for that matter. He left those bitches alone and went after men, sometimes. Whenever he did have to kill though, he found it the hardest to look a woman in her face when terror flitted across it. Good thing it always seemed to be the ones sick in the head he ended up decapitating.

She glared at him from beneath her thin eyelashes, dark eyes smoldering with an unreadable emotion, and her arms tight and long to hold the bow and arrow. Inuyasha found a snarl working up his throat. So this was the miko going around killing demons? Just his luck.

"Got'a problem?" He demanded venomously to the strange priestess. She had yet to move. And he didn't trust her as far as he could chuck her across these woods. Fuckin' bitch.

"You," Her hands loosened a bit around her bow. Her voice was low, a bit different than the high voices he was used to hearing, "You…are a hanyou?"

His ears twitched violently at the name. He snarled again and her grip tightened around the bow, aiming directly at him. Her glare sharpened by a degree. "It was merely a question of curiosity." She stated calmly. With surreal grace, she brought back her weapon, a look crossing her face before she smothered it down, tucking away her bow and arrow.

Inuyasha watched in fascination as she turned away from him. That made him even angrier, he did not like being ignored, "Oi!"

She paused in mid-step, "Yes?"

"The hell? That's it? Ya attack me and then just run away?"

"I am not running." She looked back at him, and he frowned at her beauty. It was a sad kind of beauty, like his mother's. "You have not attacked me yet, and now I know that you do not know of me."

"Keh!" he crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya ain't famous or anythin'."

For a second, he thought he saw a smile, but it was gone the next second, "I see." She murmured, "I shall take my leave."

He arched a brow, but didn't say anything as she left. That night, when Shippo came back to bug him, asking why he hadn't left yet, Inuyasha couldn't answer, and instead, plowed his fist into the kitsune's defenseless head.

"None of yer business," he drawled, turning over to ignore the wailing.

He wasn't sure why he stayed. And he wasn't sure why he was curious. All he knew, that it was _something_ about that woman, and he wanted to know what.

**.**

**.**

"Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"Orihime? Are you awake?"

"Ah~ Onii-chan, Onii-chan, you have to help me?"

"With what? And why're you bouncing around like that?"

"My sock! I can't find it anywhere! I think the—"

"Let me guess, the little blue men?"

"No, no! The _rainbow_ men, Onii-chan!"

"…"

"Onii-chan?"

**.**

**.**

"Orihime?" Inoue Sora called out. As he finished steaming the rice, he scooped it out and put it into two bowls, along with the customary essentials for it. That being – for Orihime – ketchup, pickled radish, and sour cream. As he laid out their breakfast, he sighed, glancing at his watch, "Orihime, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!"

"Hai, hai~" The redheaded girl flew from her room. Sora, startled, almost ended up on the ground, if not for his quick reflex to step back. Obviously, his younger sister was starving, because it did not take long for her to break her chopsticks in two and dig into her rice – after dumping ketchup onto it – with such gusto, he thought she would choke.

With a fond smile, he ate his own, albeit much slower, and waited for her to ask for seconds. His little Orihime had sure grown up. She had changed from the teary-eyed toddler to a full woman in a blink of an eye. The more he watched her, the more he reveled into it. She was too beautiful for words, and he reminded her more and more of their mother each day.

Their parents were always a touchy subject. Being raised in such a vulgar, disgusting, mistreated home, Sora knew that it wasn't such a place for Orihime. When he'd turned eighteen, he was sure to grab the little money he had and leave. It had taken a lot of work and sweat and tears, but somehow, they managed through the hard-times.

He looked up when Orihime began glancing around, even peeking under the kotastu's table-blanket. When she poked her head back up, she appeared frantic.

"What is it?" He wondered if her wild imagination was getting to her again. "Are you still hungry? Did you loose a hairpin?"

"No~ Yoruichi-chan!" Orihime whimpered, her large silver eyes growing on her pretty face. Sora paused and then sweat-dropped at his sixteen year old sister's antics. Their fat black cat was missing again? Not much of a shocker. "Orihime," he chuckled, "shouldn't you be getting to school?"

She set her face into determination, "Not until I find Yoruichi-chan!" She stood, grabbing up her bag from beneath the kotastu table.

"Orihime, I told you stop putting your things underneath there."

"Sorry~!"

Sora sighed heavily, taking up her dishes, "Don't be late." He called to her. She nodded quickly, slipping on her shoes. He smiled a bit, "You know, she's probably around the old shrine. She likes to hang around there sometimes."

Orihime beamed at him, "Un!" And with a wave of amber hair, she was out of the door. Sora shook his head again and sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Should I be worried…?" he wondered a second too late.

**.**

**.**

_"Inuyasha!" _

_The golden, amber eyes she had come to love looked back, startled, anger shining in their deep depths. _

_She did not hesitate. With her last bit of strength, she launched her arrow. _

_How she wished to close her eyes, for this all to be a dream, but in the harsh reality, she could feel the hot silky ribbons of blood gushing down her arm. And _he_ had done it, it was all _him_. _

Love_, she thought bitterly, _is nothing more than a lie. _She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she heard it. _

_The arrow had hit its target._

_"K…Kikyo…" _

**.**

**.**

"Yoruichi-chan…Yoruichi-chaaan~ Please come out! If you don't, I will miss first period and Tatsuki-chan will get very, very upset, and I will have to stay after class to wipe down the boards!" Orihime said, now crawling on all fours. She passed by the Sacred Tree, and stared at it in slight wonder. It was so large and so strong.

There was a small indent in it, right where she loved to rest her palm whenever the cherry blossoms bloomed to their fullest. She had always loved being around the tree, whether it be for when she cried or when she prayed. She did not understand this attraction and neither did others. Even Sora and Tatsuki became worried whenever she would even fall asleep in front of the Sacred Tree, do her homework, or talk to herself by the tree.

She never thought she was talking to herself. Whenever she was near it, she wished to tell it her deepest secrets, how her day went, and why she acted the way she acted. Tatsuki called this 'weird', Orihime called it 'natural'.

"Inoue-chan?" She heard behind her. Lifting her bright head, the girl looked back, behind her shoulder, and found Urahara Kisuke, the Shrine's caretaker standing behind her, tilting his head to the side with a welcoming smile.

"Ah! Urahara-san!" She smiled brightly up at him, pulling back to rest onto her knees, "Good morning."

"Mornin~" He sang right back at her, a twinkle in his eye, "What seems to be the problem and how can I be of assistance?"

"Oh!" She stood the next second, startling him slightly, "Yoruichi-chan!"

He blinked from underneath his hat before a sly grin went across his face, "Yoruichi-san, eh?"

Orihime blinked at him, "San?" She tilted her head to the side.

He waved at her dismissively, "She came past here this morning," he replied, ignoring her questioning gaze. He pointed his fan towards the well-house, grinning all the while, "We chatted a bit and she got mad at something I said," he shrugged, "She should be in there."

Orihime smiled, "Thank you, Urahara-san!" She skipped off.

"Won't you be late for school, Inoue-chan?" He called after to her, waving his fan exuberantly.

Orihime shook her head, red-gold strands flying around her, "I'll be quick," She nearly ran face-first into the well, but just in time, she managed to grab onto the handle. Tugging the door out of the way, she sneezed at the collecting dust that wafted into her nose. She heard Urahara-san call out to her in worry, but she reassured him with another sunny smile. Quickly, she lopped down the stairs, and heard something groan near the well.

She jerked, heart quickening. She stared at the locked doors of the well. It was covered in a thin layer of dust and spider-webs were spiraling around it. Licking her lips almost nervously, she tucked her hands behind her back and took another step down the small stairs.

"Yoruichi-chan?" She squeaked. It was darker deep down in the well, and when her foot hit the floor, she felt a vast amount of strange energy cascade around her. It felt too real to be her imagination, but she did not wish to venture farther inside. Tentatively, she called, "Y-Yoruichi-chan?"

_Meow_.

Orihime gasped sharply, whirling around. There sat Yoruichi on the bottom step, his yellow eyes shining coyly, and her black hair almost invisible in the darkness. Orihime's face lit up once again,

"Yoruichi-cha—"

The events that happened next made her head spin. One second she was staring at Yoruichi's fuzzy face, and the next, she was staring at the ceiling. She felt arms wrap around her middle roughly, causing the air to be forced out of her lungs. Orihime choked, eyes widening, and her hair blinded her for a second.

It was enough for her to gather her bearings, though. And when she did, she was staring Death in the face. Or she thought it was. The thing wrapped around her like a vice, with a woman's face, pale and venomous, and long dark hair that fell down her naked body. Orihime stifled a scream as the worm-like body wrapped around her being, and crushed her.

She tried to breathe, but found it nearly impossible. She wiggled, as the woman hissed at her. "Give it to me!" She screeched at Orihime. The next second, the two were staggering backwards and into the suddenly open.

"Inoue-chan!" She heard Urahara-san yell for her, and she heard the rushing of clogs heading in her direction.

Too late.

She expected the bottom of the well to suppress her fall, but in fact, she found herself surrounded by bright blinding light that made her even more panicked than before. Somehow, the worm-like body unwrapped around her, and she wanted to scrub herself clean from the feeling. The worm-woman was not happy about this, nor was she happy with Orihime.

The redheaded girl watched as her fangs grew dangerously longer, and her eyes narrowed, "Give it to me! Give me the Rikka!"

_…Eh?_ Orihime could only stare at her blankly, and then watched in horror as the woman roared and lunged for her. "N-No!" She screamed, fear and confusion meddling into her heart. Something ignited inside of her, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She pushed both her hands forward, as though to fight off the woman, but another bright light flashed in front of her.

When Orihime felt no pain, she hesitantly opened her eyes – shocked that she had closed them in the first place. She blinked rapidly several times and was thoroughly startled to see a golden dome folded in front of her protectively. The woman was too late in noticing and she flew into the shield the next second. The monster howled in aguish as something sprang forth and power erupted into her face.

The monster faded into nothing the next second with words of death on her lips.

Orihime landed hard on the ground a moment later. She wasn't sure if she fainted or not, but when she opened her eyes, she could hear the cry of birds. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision. Her head hurt, and her body felt numb.

With a small whimper, she sat up and rubbed a hand over her head, "Owie…" Orihime had always been a wild dreamer, but this was taking it too far. It wasn't much room in the well, and it made her lungs contract. She pressed her back against the right side of the well, and went still.

"U-Urahara…" She croaked. Her voice was too low. She cleared her throat and tried not to think of soothing, cool water, "Urahara-san!" She called up, her voice too high now. It sounded frail and frightened.

No answer.

"Eto…I seem to have fell i-into the well and I think something may have tried to hurt me…Well, not exactly, but…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "But I-I was wondering, do you think you could help me up? And help Yoruichi-chan, too? She might be hurt. And…call Onii-chan for me? Please."

When she didn't hear a response, she rubbed her arms subconsciously. Her fear felt ridiculous, but not out of place. She had a right to be scared. It was strange to have such a nightmare while being awake at the same time. She could still feel the scales wrapping around her midsection and the fingers digging into her upper arms, demanding for something called the _Rikka_.

She lifted her small hand and gazed at it. And what had been that light? Had it come for her? She shook her head again, pressing her hands against her cool cheeks. She must've been daydreaming again. She just needed to calm down. And maybe find something to drink. Honey soda would be nice, and also some lemon popcorn. The thought of food calmed her down a bit, but when Tatsuki's anxious face popped through her mind, she became even more uneasy and alarmed.

She did not know how many times she called for Urahara-san, but he did not answer. Usually, whenever Yoruichi-chan heard Orihime's voice, she would come running. This was not normal. When she tried to stand, her legs felt like ten-pounds of dead weight and she fell onto her butt.

"Itai!" She squeaked, rubbing her lower back. Again, she tried to stand, and somehow got a hold of the old vines lining the sides of the well. She had never noticed them before. Quickly, she tested the weight of her legs, trying to determine if they were just asleep. Her ankle didn't feel exactly great and she was very much thirsty. "Oh, no!" She suddenly exclaimed, "What if I die here? A-And drown in my own tears?!"

She gasped dramatically.

"Urahara-san, pleeeeassse!"

There was no response.

She huffed, licking her lips. She was glad Tatsuki-chan told her how to at least climb the rope in gym class. As she tested the vine's durability, she tried to strengthen her resolve. Finally, she sprang from the ground, and yanked with all her might.

It was a while – and a few squeaks of fright – before Orihime reached the top. And when she did, she was thoroughly stunned. Dazedly, the first thing she noticed was a butterfly wafting over her forehead and landing on the edge of the old well. It was a beautiful arrange of colors – pink, orange, yellow.

She was too startled to even swing her leg over the lid of the well, and instead, she just stared at it. Thick bushes of trees and flowers and grass. You did not see this in Karakura Town where there were smelly cars, large buildings, and overrun society. She hungrily took in the natural beauty.

As she used her lithe strength to bring her leg over and onto the grass, she gulped.

_This can't be Karakura…_

And then she spotted the large tree.

_The Sacred Tree! _She thought happily. She bid a farewell to the tiny butterfly, and hurried through the light vegetation. It wasn't long until she was breaking through the last of the tall stocks of grass, bushes, and flowers. When she stumbled onto the other side, she was stunned.

It took her a long, silent moment to piece the figure attached to the tree together. The wind blew sharply, lifting her long, silky waves of red-gold. She blinked her large silver eyes again.

"This is…"

She tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

_…Dog ears?_

**.**

**.**

**Yes~! I finally finished it. I don't know why, but I've been thinking of this idea for a while now. I know it probably won't be read by a lot of people since it's a weird pairing, or can even be called, a CRACK pairing. But I still love Inuyasha and I still love Orihime. **

**Don't get my wrong, I ship Ichihime and Inuyasha and Kagome 24/7, I just thought I would experiment just a bit and see what I come up with. I love Orihime's personality mixed with Inuyasha's. It's a nice little tune they seem to have and I can't wait to jam it together. **

**And don't worry, I'm not really basing it off the Inuyasha series. Sure, they have to go on a journey, but mostly, this is a romance and friendship. I don't want to bore anyone by taking it full into Inuyasha or full into a Bleach season. It's my own story. Btw, Inuyasha and the gang will definitely appear, while I'm still debating on the Bleach gang. I feel like if I bring in Ichigo, I'll fall for him all over again, make Orihime fall for him all over again, and I'll hate myself for ruining the story. But I absolutely WILL NOT bring IchiRuki into this story. Over my dead body!**

**Please review. I was very scared to let this one out in the open. **

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

The wind picked up fiercely. Thick, red-gold strands flew around her, blurring her sight. Quickly, Orihime raised a small hand and pushed the thick locks back, eyes growing wider on her face.

_A dream. _

Yes. It had to be a dream. There was no possible way that she was staring at…_that_. She blinked a few times and when she refocused, it was still there, staring her in the face. Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut, and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes, she was certain she would wake up, tucked in bed, and Sora-nii over her with a gentle smile, telling her it was time for school.

…Nine, ten!

Hesitantly, she fluttered her eyes opened. No such luck. She was still surrounded by trees, a gentle breeze was flapping around her still form, and she could hear birds of every kind chirping from high up in the branches and leaves. She averted her eyes back to the person in red and white. From his girth and face, she could tell he was a boy.

"…Sir?" She called out uncertainly. Silence. She stepped a bit closer, "Sir?" He didn't respond. Concern began to worm its way inside of her. Was he hurt? When she was nearer, she realized he was propped against the Sacred Tree. He wasn't leaning on it – he was _trapped_ against it. Like a snake, thick long vines were wrapped around his body tightly. He did not seem to mind, and to her, it appeared as though he were sleeping.

"Sir, um, I don't think…" Timidly, she stepped up the curvy vines. They were so thick, it felt like she was walking on a sidewalk. And when she looked up to meet his face, she jerked at the sight.

He was handsome. Thick, silver locks – such a beautiful color – hung around him, moved with the gentle breeze. She openly stared, he looked to be slumbering, his face peaceful and eyes closed. He wasn't moving, and if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his powerful shoulders, she would've thought he were dead.

And then her eyes landed on his ears for a moment. They were little triangles, white, just like his hair, and devastatingly _adorable_. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating this. Inoue Orihime had never been the one touch anyone without their permission. But she just couldn't help it. His ears were too much to resist. She stood on her tiptoes, and daringly touched his ears with the just the tips of her fingers. He didn't move, but his ears twitched in response.

"They're real!" Orihime whispered to herself fervently, excitedly. She reigned in the squeal of excitement and tried to stop herself from squeezing his ears. It took a moment, but eventually, she calmed down enough cease the madness of her activities. She dropped her arms to her sides, a smile on her face. "Hehe…now I feel embarrassed. I shouldn't have done…" She trailed off, attention diverting elsewhere.

She'd felt something poke her upper arm. She frowned, and nearly choked on her startled gasp when she saw the arrow protruding from his chest. Horror, overwhelming and unpleasant, filled her.

"O-Oh no~!" She panicked stridently. "Y-You're hurt, Stranger-san! Should I take it out or l-leave it in? This is terrible! If I had taken Health like Tatsuki-chan had said, I-I could help you, I swear! Should I call for help?" She grabbed onto his haori, "P-Please don't die, Stranger-san! I know I took advantage of you and touched your ears while y-you were unconscious, but I'm sorry~!" She wailed in despair, "And I'll pay the consequences, I promise!"

There was no reply from the male in front of her, just the subtle twitch of his left ear.

"Oh no! You're dead!" She cried, hands against her cheeks now, "What do I do? What do I do, Kami-sama?"

And then, without warning, there was a loud _THUNK!_ and Orihime jerked, startled. It took a moment for her to gather herself. The sound was ringing in her ears, and she lifted a hand, curious, and pressed her fingers tenderly to the back of her head.

"I-Itai…" She whimpered at the pain, wincing. Something had hit her head. She hadn't necessarily felt it, but the sound was enough to attract her attention. She'd heard _that_ sound enough times before. Her older brother had told her many times she had a fiercely hard head, this was just an example of its capabilities.

"W-What the…?"

Orihime blinked at the new voice. Curiously, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes large and teary from her flustering. Just a few feet away from the tree, stood a girl. She was petite, and her midnight black hair reached her chin. Her violet hued eyes stared at Orihime with a mixture of shock and confusion. Just like the man in front of her, she was wearing weird clothes, the stranger was wearing a dark blue kimono that reached her knees, and sandals.

Orihime blinked again. Remembering her manners, she smiled at the newcomer, "H-Hello."

The stranger's eyebrows creased, "…Are you a demon?"

Orihime tilted her head to the side, befuddled, "…Eh?" She peeked around, growing even more confused when she didn't see that worm-like lady. When she looked back towards the petite woman, she pointed a finger to her face, "Me?"

The woman was not amused, "No. The tree."

Orihime smiled sheepishly before her eyes fell onto the rock by her feet. The rock that had been launched at her head. Her mouth fell open, "…!"

The stranger smirked, "Yeah. I threw it at you," And then she frowned, "Though, it didn't do anything." With a sigh and a shake of her head, she picked up another, "I'll aim for something else then."

"W-Wait!" Too late. The stone hurled towards her. With a squeak, the redhead flew back towards the white-haired, slumbering man. She buried her face in his chest, frightened, and heard the crack of the rock hitting the tree, right next to the man's defenseless shoulder. His scent was oddly comforting, and her heart slowed a bit.

"Damn…" The woman behind her groused, "I missed." Orihime could hear her picking up another weapon.

The redhead whirled around, placing a trembling hand between them, "W-What are you doing?"

The girl blinked before she glared, "I should be asking you the same thing." She held the rock up, prepared to lob it towards her, "Who are you and what are you wearing?"

Orihime's lips parted, "…W-Wearing?" She glanced down at her tan sweater, red school tie, and skirt. Was this not proper? On the other hand – she glanced at the girl's clothing – she supposed it wasn't.

The girl tightened her grip around the rock, "Answer me!"

"U-Um, my name is Inoue Orihime!" The redhead whimpered, "And I-I'm wearing _clothes_!"

Arching an inquisitive brow, the black-haired glared at the girl. She dragged her gaze up and down her shaking form, "Is that so?"

"U-Un!" She nodded vehemently.

Their gazes met and locked. Orihime bunched her hands in her skirt, and the girl lowered her arm, but kept a tight grip on the stone, "Fine." She huffed irritably, "Come down here."

Orihime hesitated. The girl had just attacked her. Was it smart to follow her orders? Still, the girl seemed to know more about what was happening than herself, so she found no reason to question her. Timidly, she took a step down the thick vines.

"Well, c'mon!" The girl barked, hands on hips now, "We don't have all day!"

Orihime yelped, but quickly listened. Hurrying now, she stumbled a few times, before landing in front of the black-haired. The girl glowered at her, something hard in her eyes, before dropping the stone.

"You don't _look_ stupid," she remarked, "But I can't be too sure."

Orihime giggled sheepishly, "W-Well, I have pretty high marks in school and—"

The girl tilted her head to the side, arms firmly crossed over her chest, "School? You attend school?"

Orihime paused, "Don't you?"

The girl did not respond. For a second, there was peaceful silence, and then Orihime snapped back to the present.

"Oh!" She whirled back around, where the white-haired man was resting, "Don't worry, Stranger-san! I am coming to save y—Eep!" A rough hold was taken of the back of her sweater. Orihime jerked to a stop.

The girl behind her was glaring again, "What do you think you're doing?"

Orihime was confused again, "…Saving Stranger-san…"

"Eh!" The petite girl bristled, "Baka!" Her small fist struck Orihime's head. And then she grimaced deeply, other hand grasping her fist, "What the hell…Your head is as hard as a rock!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Never mind all that!" The girl snapped, "Come with me!" Unexpectedly, she took a hold of Orihime's wrist, tugging her in the opposite direction of the boy trapped against the tree.

"Wait! We can't!" Orihime exclaimed, "What about—"

"Inuyasha." The girl said, her voice strange. She paused in mid-step and glanced back at Orihime, "You mustn't worry about him. Worry about your life."

"B-But…He's hurt and—"

"Oh, trust me, he deserves to be like that," the girl muttered, her voice low, "In fact," she looked back, gazing at the slumbering face, "He should be _dead_."

Orihime jerked, startled. The girl looked back with cold, unforgiving eyes. And then something seemed to catch her eye. Gazing widening, she mumbled, "What's that there? In your hair?"

Orihime blinked, and lifted a hand, touching the hibiscus clips pushing back her bangs, "Eh? You mean—"

The girl's eyes hardened, "Come with me!"

"H-Hai!"

The two ventured into the forest, leaving the trapped boy against the tree.

_He looked_, Orihime couldn't help but look over her shoulder and gaze at him, _sad_.

**.**

**.**

"—Rukia-chan is back—"

"—and who is that—"

"—such gorgeous hair and—"

"—weird child and always bringing weird _things_—"

"—a goddess! Our lands will be blessed—"

"—Miko Kaede might think differently—"

"Ne, Rukia-chan," The black-haired woman didn't reply, instead, tugged Orihime along by the wrist. "E-Everyone is staring…" They had long left the forest, and Orihime found herself standing on dirty walkways, where she was sure many people had treaded over. This was getting stranger and stranger – there were no buildings, no streets, no cars. The more she saw, the more anxious Orihime became.

Honestly, she would rather be back in the middle of the forest, curled up by the Sacred Tree.

"And?" Rukia, as she introduced herself earlier, replied, "Come along. My mother needs to meet you."

Orihime was reeling in shock, "M-Mother? But, Rukia-chan, I told you. I have to get to school and if I don't, Tatsuki-chan will be very angry with me! I can't afford to miss anything! Exams are soon."

Rukia paused so suddenly, Orihime almost rammed into her back. Turning towards the auburn-haired girl, Rukia pressed her lips in a firm line, "I have no idea what you are talking about. What're '_exams'_?"

Orihime's eyebrow creased, her face lined with worry, "Rukia-chan…where is this place?"

Arching a brow, the shorter girl inquired, "What do you mean?"

"Is this Japan?" Orihime demanded, her voice coming out a little higher than normal, "Karakura Town?" She could only hope Rukia replied simply.

Instead, the black-haired only rose her brow higher on her forehead, and said, "What the hell is _Karakura_?"

Orihime's shoulders slumped. "Rukia-san, please don't say things like that, it makes me very sa—"

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?"

Rukia bristled highly. Orihime peeked up. Just behind Rukia stood an elder. The years had gone by to her, obviously. Long, gray hairs were tied low in the back of her neck, and wrinkles embedded themselves into her small face. Her figure was stout, and short, not much taller than Rukia, and she had an eye patch covering one eye. Orihime could only wonder how it had gotten like that.

"M-Mother!" Rukia exclaimed. Quickly, she whirled around to face the elder, her eyes larger than usual, "What are you doing outside of the home?"

The woman shook her head, "Ye should know better than to think of me staying there." The mother said.

Rukia grimaced, but did not put up a fuss, "I don't like the thought of you leaving home. You're old now, Mother. It's best if you just—"

"Who is this?" The mother's one eye landed on Orihime, who was trying to be as invincible as the wind at the moment. And then she caught sight of the flowers she held in her hair. "…!"

Rukia nodded solemnly, "Just as I suspected." When the villagers began to mumble to themselves, Orihime flushed a dark pink, and Rukia's eyebrow twitched, "What are you all staring at?! The rice isn't going to grow itself, you know!"

The villagers cringed, but went right to work. Orihime looked back towards the forest, where that white-haired man rested, Inuyasha. His name brought an eerie sense of familiarity to her, along with a curling in her belly. She felt herself take a step towards the forest, towards the calling of the Sacred Tree.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Rukia grabbed a hold of her arm, hauling the redhead back, "You're coming with us!"

_Did she really have a choice in the matter?_

**.**

**.**

"Those clothes are barely decent, you fool."

"Rukia-chan, please, I keep trying to tell you, these are my school clothes. They were made for me to wear."

"Indecent!"

"Rukia-chaaan~"

They sat in Rukia's home. It was a small hut, something Orihime wasn't accustomed to. It smelled of meat, grains, and hardwork. Orihime could only stare in awe when Rukia had claimed she'd built it with her cousins and Kaede. Orihime couldn't imagine doing such a thing on her own. Kaede sat on the far end, jabbing a thick stick in the fire pit, a large pot boiling over it. It smelled overwhelmingly _delicious_ to Orihime.

Suddenly, a bowl was placed in front of Orihime, steaming what she presumed was stew of some sort. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. The redhead wasted no time in snatching up the chance of food, and began to devour without even bothering to glance at the chopsticks.

"Ye must be famished," Kaede commented softly as she watched the girl. Rukia's mouth had fallen open.

When Orihime finally gathered her bearings, her bowl was nearly empty. She smiled sheepishly at the one-eyed woman, "Gomen ne~ I-I'm just very, very hungry."

Rukia gave her a deadpanned expression, "Oh, really?" She proclaimed flatly.

"Un!" Orihime was oblivious to her rhetorical statement, "I only ate once today, can you believe it? One serving of rice with Onii-chan, and I put some wasabi on it with a little red-bean paste, but I didn't want to go overboard with the sour-cream, it gives me nightmares."

Rukia arched a disbelieving brow and shared a look with her mother. "Red-bean…paste?"

"Ah!" Orihime gasped sharply, "Oh, Rukia-chan, Kaede-baba-chan, I forgot. You don't know what any of that is…" She rubbed her forehead, "Just where am I…?" Now that she had eaten, she could fully assess the situation. She had no idea where she was, she was surrounded by strangers, and she was missing school. There were no buildings, no roads, no signs of the Karakura she knew. Somehow, she knew she was close to home though, because just over the trees was the Sacred Tree with a mysterious boy pinned.

She dropped her hand back to her lap. She had no idea what was happening, but she supposed she could wait until she could get back to the Sacred Tree. That was the only place she felt safe – well, besides Rukia-chan, who reminded her oddly of Tatsuki-chan. Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable with the petite girl.

_Poke. _

Orihime cringed, both hands reaching up to her head. She flinched away from Rukia's curious finger, which had stabbed the growing lump in the back of her head, "Itai! Rukia-chan, please don't do that…"

"Hmm. I hit you pretty hard, ne?" The shorter girl looked closer, "You are not bleeding, but I suppose we can treat it."

Orihime tenderly rubbed her head, "I can't believe you threw a rock at me, Rukia-chan."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe you were in _Inuyasha Forest_."

Kaede's eyes snapped to the two, "Ye were in the Inuyasha Forest?" Orihime blinked, "Does ye know how treacherous that can be?" She continued to stir the pot with a hard look. "And ye carry such a superior power. How can this be?"

Orihime curled her hands around her bowl, "Ano…"

Rukia pointed to her temple, "Your jewels."

Orihime tilted her head, startled, "J-Jewels?" She peeled one from her bang and it fell like a waterfall of sunshine, "These are the clips Sora-nii gave me a long time ago. When I was five, I think."

Rukia frowned, "They are much more than that. Where did he achieve such merchandise?"

"I'm not sure. I never got the chance to ask."

Rukia's frown deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Those jewels…are not something to take lightly," She watched as Orihime placed the clip back in her hair, "They hold something much more powerful, something that a simple human shouldn't have."

Kaede shook her head, "Are ye forgetting, Rukia?" The black-haired glanced at her, "My sister, a very long time ago, exactly fifty years, held it the same."

Rukia's eyes tightened, "Ch. As if I could forget. You tell the story every year, Mother."

"I-I don't understand," Orihime murmured, and their attentions went to her, "These clips…What're you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that those clips hold the power of the Hogyoku."

Orihime's head tilted, "H-Hogyoku?"

"An orb that is made from 100, 000 souls. It is made out of evil, but most say it is made for good. The Hogyoku can grant any wish. Many years ago, demons thrived for it, burned for it. It was placed under the care of my Mother's sister, Kikyo the priestess. Whoever possesses the Hogyoku is melded to it, and when you share the power with another, it is almost as if it is broken into two halves, one for the holder, and the other for the other. The Hogyoku broke into two halves a long time ago, when Kikyo gave her heart to another. The village has never found the other half, and the one Kikyo had been burned with her. You bear the mark of the Hogyoku, the jewels you hold in your hair."

Orihime blinked rapidly, "I-I…All of this is _impossible_!" She finally cried. Rukia stared at her and Kaede was quiet, "R-Really, really _impossible_! I'm not some kind of—"

"Princess," Rukia supplied blandly.

"—a-and I don't know what the Hogyoku _is_! Or where, for that matter. Besides, _these_," she pointed to the clips on either side of her head, "are just gifts from my brother. There is no way, absolutely no way, that these are—"

"Shun Shun Rikka."

Orihime paused, "W-What?"

"Shun Shun Rikka," Rukia said, "Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Princess. The Hogyoku is originally made up of six elements. Joy, fear, sadness, anger, envy, and peace. All of these were made into one thing, to make a solution, so the earth would be a better place for people to live. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure, from the tale you explained to me earlier, those are _that_."

Orihime trembled. Yes. She could remember what happened in the well. When that golden dome had folded over her, and the warm aura had kept her heart from erupting from her chest. She could recall the power that coursed through her veins and made her feel stronger than ever before.

"Shun…Shun Rikka…" Orihime whispered to herself. Her hibiscus clips shined brighter than before.

"Child, ye said ye were from a different home. Something called, Karakura…"

"Y-Yes," Orihime nodded, broken from her thoughts. Everything was becoming so confusing. Kaede appraised her with a hard look.

"Maybe, it would be best if ye returned. If this is true, if the other half of the Hogyoku has returned to these lands, then demons will swarm." She said.

Orihime opened her mouth to reply – _I don't know how to get home_ – but suddenly, there was a large explosion. Rukia balked, and Kaede was up before Orihime could blink. Such an agile woman for her age. Orihime could only watch in shock as Rukia followed her mother out of the home, snatching up her pole-arm, a long, thin spear that was taller than herself, and a large harsh, curve blade perched on top.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime called after her, hurrying after the petite girl. Rukia was already beside her mother, her nimble fingers tight around her pole-arm. Kaede pulled back her bow, and aimed. With a burst of light, the arrow sank into something, something Orihime was hoping she'd never see again. "I-It's…"

_**"Ah!"**_ The centipede woman howled, it's long fangs gleaming, **_"There you are! The Rikka Princess!"_**

Orihime's eyes grew impossibly larger on her face as the demon lunged, mouth open and prepared to devour. She squeezed her eyes shut – _no, no, no, no!_

Blood splattered against the ground. When Orihime felt no pain, she opened her eyes hesitantly to see Rukia in front of her, her blade poised up. The demon's teeth were pressed against the pole-arm, mouth open, and blood dripping as Rukia ripped her weapon through the demon's mouth.

The woman screeched, an agonized scream that chilled Orihime to her very bones. Rukia staggered in front of her, panting.

"Rukia-chan, you're—"

"Come on!" The black-haired took a hold of Orihime's wrist, leading her in the other direction. Orihime followed, her legs shaking, and the warmth in her chest seemed to burn.

**_"Come back here! Give it back! Give it back, you filthy humans!" _**

Orihime shivered, and tried to push herself harder as Rukia crossed over the fields, tugging her along with her. "B-But, Rukia-chan, she wants the—"

"I know what she wants!" Rukia barked back, sweat breaking across her skin. They were getting closer and closer to the Inuyasha Forest, "And there's no way in Hell you're giving it to her!"

"But—"

**_"Give it!" _**Rukia and Orihime skidded to a stop as the demon launched towards them. Orihime gasped sharply, as the villagers screamed. Savagely, the demon tore her teeth right through a mid-aged woman, thick crimson blood coating the grounds. Orihime's insides quivered. **_"I must have it!" _**

"You aren't getting it!"

Orihime looked down at Rukia, who was trembling in front of her, bloody weapon poised. And she thought, if she was this _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Princess, _it would've been a great time to prove it. She wanted that shield, needed it, to protect herself, protect Rukia. She tried not to think of the blood, tried not to think of pain, but it reared its ugly head.

The centipede demon screeched, and lunged.

"Rukia!" Orihime cried.

Too late.

Orihime wish she could've said that she looked away, that she didn't see it, but she saw every gory detail. She watched in complete horror as the fangs tore right through the skin of Rukia's right shoulder, sending the ribbons of blood on the ground, to her shoes. She wished she could say she didn't see her newfound friend hit the ground, her weapon clattering with her, but she did.

_"Rukia! Rukia!" _

Is this what a Princess did? A Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Princess? She could feel the tears, they were coming. She wanted her brother, she wanted to go home, she wanted this all to be a nightmare, but unfortunately, her eyes met the beady crimson gaze of the demon, mouth coated in Rukia's blood.

"N-No…"

**_"Hand it over!" _**

Orihime shook her head wildly, her orange-red tresses sweeping around her, "I-I don't want this!" She could feel Rukia's blood touching her shoe, hear the whistle of the wind, and finally, a pulse from the Inuyasha Forest.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and the demon lunged.

And then she heard,

_"Tch, should've said somethin' sooner, woman." _

The voice had definitely come from her head, and it echoed in her ears strangely. There was a burst of light, and suddenly, the wind changed. It was fierce, blowing her hair from her shoulders, and causing the strands to billow out in strange, red-gold waves.

The centipede woman could only watch in shock as the dome folded in front of her prey. It was too late to stop herself, and she slammed face-first into the shield. There was silence, and Orihime slowly opened her wet eyes, and felt that shock course through her system. Without warning, power sprung from the shield and sent the demon flying backwards.

**_"Agh! The pain! What is this sorcery?!" _**It howled, a few yards from the girl now.

Orihime blinked, tears falling down her cheeks, eyes large. "…W-What is—"

"If you needed help, you should've said something." The voice was familiar, but no longer in her head. With a startled squeal, she looked directly in front of her to see a small, levitating man. He was about the size of her hand, and had dark, spiky hair. He was not human, she could see that, and his arms were crossed as he glared at her. Strange wings were perched on his tiny back, and his eyes were tight. "Oi, are you listening to me?"

Orihime blinked. "You're…" She swallowed, "A…" The thing patiently waited, eyebrow quirking up, "A FAIRY!"

He gaped at her, "A _WHAT_?!"

Orihime smiled brightly through her tears, "A fairy, a fairy~! Whoa, this is so cool."

His eyebrow twitched angrily, "Dammit, woman, I am NOT a fairy! Get your head on straight!" To put his statement across, he grabbed a silky strand of her hair and yanked. Orihime yelped, surprised.

"T-That hurt!"

"Yeah?" He crowed back, "Too bad!" he released her hair and then jabbed a thumb towards himself, "I am Tsubaki. The Guardian of the Hogyoku and the Six Flowers of Hibiscus Princess! I am no _fairy_!"

Orihime stared at him in awe, "M-My…Guardian?"

"Yeah," he nodded casually, arms crossed again. He appeared almost smug over the fact, "Been here all along."

"T-Then you're the one who made that shield…" She whispered, her tone filled with wonder.

"In a way, yes." He nodded, shrugging, "But that's your power, stupid. _You_ made that shield." He poked her nose and she blinked in reply.

"M-Me?"

"Are you deaf?"

"But…But…"

"Dumb, too?"

Orihime ignored him, "Rukia-chan!" She suddenly ran around him, and he latched onto her shoulder before he could be left behind. Orihime crouched over the fallen woman, who was bleeding profusely from her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was limp, unconscious. Tsubaki sneered up his lip.

"What a mess."

Orihime's teary eyes went to him, "T-Tsubaki-san, p-please, you have to help her!"

"No can do."

Orihime's eyes widened, "B-But—"

"I~diot," he claimed, poking her in the forehead, "Only you can. Now be the Princess I know you can be and heal her!"

"H…Heal her?" Orihime was downright confused. Heal? Since when could she heal someone? Up until now, she had no idea she was powerful, a princess, important, or even could generate shields and Guardians with a flick of her wrist. It was overwhelming, and it felt as if her life was slipping between her fingertips. She wanted to go home so very badly.

"Focus!" Tsubaki shouted at her. She winced. For such a small thing, he sure could make a lot of noise, "I want you to reach deep inside of you, and find that warmth," She could feel it – the burn was beginning to ignite inside of her body, and it made her skin buzz with hyperawareness. Tsubaki grinned at this, "Now, repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

That earned her a kick in the head. She whimpered, "DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" He huffed, "Now, say…_Sōten Kisshun." _

_"S-Sōten Kisshun."_

He watched as the golden dome rose from her hands, _"I reject."_

Orihime took a deep breath, and wiped away a tear, _"I-I reject." _

The effect was instantaneous, her golden dome folded over the bleeding woman, and Orihime watched in clear awe as the wound began to close, the pieces of cloth that was torn from Rukia mold back together, and the blood slowly recede towards the wound. Her lips parted, eyes glowing and moist.

There was another pulse from Inuyasha Forest.

"Rukia! Inoue-san!" She could hear Kaede in the distance, now on a horse and hurrying towards the two. Orihime's mind wavered, and with that, the shield shattered.

"Dammit, woman!" Tsubaki fussed, "You have to stay focused!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Orihime cried, her heart hammering when she heard the growl of the demon, just yards away. Rukia was less pale, and the bleeding had stopped, but there was still a fresh gash in her shoulder. Orihime's hands shook, her vision blurred, and her head felt odd, "I-I have to try again…_Sōten Kiss_—"

**_"I'll eat you alive!" _**The demon woman howl, regaining her right mind. Tsubaki cursed in Orihime's ear, perched on her shoulder.

"Dammit! No time! Move, woman!" He ordered her. Orihime was up before she knew it. The demon launched towards her, and Orihime dodged in time for its fangs to sink into the ground. "Go, go!" Tsubaki was jabbing a finger towards the forest.

It wasn't long before Orihime was following his directions blindly. She tripped over something hard, and landed roughly. The demon chose that moment to slash its tail through the forest, throwing over trees and anything that stood in its way. Orihime shuddered.

"Get up!" Tsubaki was yelling, "Now!" Orihime, somehow, made it onto her shaking knees, and took off. She could hear the demon behind her, giving her every gory detail of how she was going to devour her and the entire village.

"Tsubaki-san!" Orihime was growing desperate. There was nothing but darkness and trees, "Please, tell me what I should do!"

"Stupid," Tsubaki commented, "You used the last of your power on that girl! You should've been thinking of your own life."

"She's my friend," Orihime defended, dodging out of the way as a tree tipped over and landed on the ground with a loud crash. She headed in the opposite direction, "Please, there has to be something."

"Yeah," Tsubaki's tone was off. He crossed his arms over his chest, "There is. You'll know when you reach him." With that, he suddenly lifted himself from her shoulder. Orihime skidded to a stop, heart pounding in her ears.

"Tsubaki-san! What're you—"

"Keep going!" He barked at her.

Orihime hesitated for only a moment. The Guardian watched her go for a few seconds, before he turned to face the horrendous demon. He grinned, arms by his sides, "Bring it on!"

Orihime pushed herself through the branches, nearly tripping. She tried to tell herself everything would be alright, that this was somehow a _very, very, very_ realistic dream, but as she felt her heart pulse, her breathing fracture, and the sounds of screams from the village, she knew this was the farthest thing from a dream.

She felt incomplete, somehow, without Tsubaki there – even though the two had just met. He was her Guardian, he had said, and she found herself believing in him more than herself. But now she was alone, no Tsubaki, no Rukia, no anything. She felt drained, mentally and physically.

_Is this all I can do?_ She thought desperately. _Is this all I am good for?_

Without warning, she tumbled headfirst down a steep hill. She meant to catch herself somehow, someway, but she could only land limply on the ground as she rolled to a stop. Her wrists hurt, and her eyes burned. Panting, she brought herself to her knees, eyes shining.

And she met an amber gaze.

There he was. In the moonlight, his silver hair fell around him, red and white, and golden eyes that trapped her where she was. Her heart stopped for a second and then picked up in an unnatural beat. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as their gazes met and locked.

She already knew his name.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha—_

She already knew what he could do.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha—_

Help me.

_"There is."_ Tsubaki had said with an odd look on his face, _"You'll know when you reach him."_

Help me, Inuyasha.

He opened his mouth,

"What're ya starin' at, wench? Gotta problem?"

Orihime blinked, and tears came with it. She stood on wobbly legs. His voice was rough, but her head felt clearer somehow, her body weightless. He was glaring at her with his hard, amber eyes, and even though she was in danger, people were dying, and she felt like she might explode at any second, she couldn't help but relax a bit.

_He's awake. _She whispered internally, vague relief in her veins.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he looked up, eyes narrowing.

"She's here."

The air collapsed around her. She choked, gasping. Her body felt heavy again, and suddenly, she was off the ground, and pressed against something hard. She was afraid to open her eyes.

**_"I must have it! Give it to me!" _**

If the demon was here, then where was Tsubaki? Her veins ran cold. "N-No…" The demon wrapped its scaly body around the tree, around the two, and Orihime squeaked, unable to breathe. Inuyasha was staring down at her, and she swore she saw him sniff at her for a moment. She clenched her hands in his robes, nails digging into his flesh, "P-Please…"

His eyes hardened.

**_"Ah! Finally! I have found you, Princess! Hand it over! Hand it over now!" _**Her beady eyes glanced at the second, **_"Inuyasha, you have awakened!"_**

Orihime's vision began to blur, but she saw a smirk cross over his face, cocky and somehow very fitting on his face.

"Never thought I would see your ass again, witch," Inuyasha remarked snidely.

**_"How dare you! A mere hanyou! Do not make me laugh!"_**

Orihime blinked rapidly, attempting to bring herself above water. She could not breathe, she could not think. Everything hurt. But she caught the word – hanyou? What was an hanyou? She could've sworn she read it somewhere before, maybe in the old stories Sora-nii would always tell her.

Something flashed across Inuyasha's face, but he was quick to smother it with a glare. "Don't underestimate me, Centipede Bitch!" he drawled venomously, a vicious smirk on his face, "Just wait until I get my claws into ya!"

Orihime gripped his clothes even tighter as the centipede's body constricted around her. Her lungs felt like they would burst. She saw Inuyasha's eyes flicker down to her, and his scowl deepened.

"Just what the hell are ya doin'?" He snarled, "Ya ain't dyin', are ya?"

Orihime wished she could've had the strength to stick her tongue out at him. Instead, she swallowed, lips dry.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha—_

What was this sensation in her chest? What was this warmth? It was so thick, so pure, she felt as if she could reach out and touch it. It felt like the warmth from earlier, from when she healed Rukia. She could only hope this meant something.

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, please—_

The centipede squeezed tighter, **_"Hand it over, dammit! You disgusting human! Hand over the Rikka's Hogyoku!" _**

Inuyasha's eyes flashed at that. Orihime did not miss it.

"Child!" Orihime could now hear Kaede closer, the humans closer, and she could hear their frantic shouts, "And…Inuyasha…! He's awake!"

Orihime could also feel Inuyasha's chest – he was growling deeply, his chest rumbling underneath her cheek. His warmth was comforting, and it brought a deep sense of peace. Even though she did not know him, she felt as though she _did_.

Her barrettes shined brightly.

"Hey," his voice made her ears ring. She glanced up, eyes fluttering in a vain effort to keep them open. He wasn't looking at her, and his fists was clenched by his sides, "I need you to take out this arrow."

"…Eh?"

His head snapped down at her and he glowered at her fiercely, "I'm tellin' ya to take out the damn arrow!"

"Don't do it, child!" Kaede was calling to her, "If he is free, Inuyasha could kill us all! Do not disrupt the spell!"

"Shaddup, you old hag," Inuyasha snapped at her, and then looked back at Orihime. She was trembling against him, "Take out the arrow. Now."

"Take it out, woman!" Tsubaki was back, he was okay, and it somehow strengthened her resolve, _"Take it out now!" _

Her eyes met Inuyasha's, the fine, lovely amber, and she did as she was told. She lifted a quivering hand as the demon centipede grew impatient, **_"You little runt!" _**

And she clamped onto the arrow. It was quiet for one second, one second where she could feel the warmth inside of her overflow.

Finally, she uttered, "_I_…_Inuyasha_!"

There was a blinding yellow light. She wrenched with all her power, her body alight and her skin tingling. She saw the golden power erupt around her, and then, as she yanked out the old, worn arrow, it exploded into glowing, sapphire petals. For a moment, she imagined it to be beautiful, such a simple act of removing an arrow as the light diminished and the petals evaporated in nothingness.

And then she felt the body pulse underneath her, felt his chest rumble against her, and watched as his eyes darkened, narrowed, and flashed dangerously.

_"Inu…yasha?" _

His muscles bunched violently underneath her hands at his name, and she felt her heart stutter when she heard his laughter. It wasn't filled with humor, it was free. It was hard, a mocking laughter, and her blood froze in her veins when she heard Tsubaki cry,

_"Woman, get _away_ from him!" _

Too late. One second, she was against him, and the next, the ground was rushing up to meet her.

Vaguely, she remembered hearing a scream.

And all she could think was

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, please—_

Help me.

**.**

**.**

Inside of her, the Hogyoku awakened.

_It is time. _

**.**

**.**

**Yay! I finished. Though, I feel like this could've came out better. I wanted it to be more dramatic, yet the same of how Kagome and Inuyasha met. Don't worry, I'm still changing this story around, but I want them to have a connection first. **

**I liked Rukia in this chapter, and I think I'll have her stay. No dying in the second chapter, no, no. And Tsubaki, too. Just had to bring him in. In the next chapter, I promise to give more light on Orihime and what exactly is happening with her powers and the Hogyoku. I can't wait until I can actually start on the relationship between Orihime and Inuyasha. **

**It's so adorable, hot, and beautiful I feel like I'm gonna die. **

**Gosh, I love Inuyasha's English dubbed voice, but I definitely love Inuyasha's Japanese voice even better, so rough and I LOVE IT~! **

**And wow, I can't believe this is 17 pages. Yay me for finishing this in a day.**

**Please, please, please review. I _need_ your opinions and thoughts and who you think I should add from the Bleach universe and Inuyasha universe. Anything that makes you feel better about the story. **

**-Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

Orihime wasn't entirely sure what happened next. One moment, she was on the ground, and the darkness seemed to surround her, and the next, she felt her energy fall like water going down the drain. She breathed in deeply, trying to fight against the exhaustion resting over her body. During her struggle, it seemed she had missed more than she'd hoped.

Light began to prick the edges of her eyes, and she felt her body whir to life. Vaguely, she remembered hearing screams, and the odd sound of something tearing apart. As the sounds registered to her brain, she opened her eyes, only to see a flash of white and red shred through the last of the centipede demon.

Orihime's eyes grew larger on her face.

"Woman! Get up! Now, now!" Tsubaki was tugging at her sweater vehemently, shouting at her now. Orihime trembled. She felt unusually weak—her limbs felt heavy, as though she'd walked twenty miles in the cold, hard rain. She meant to move away when the villagers began to panic, but instead, she was rooted to spot.

Agile, yet careless, Inuyasha landed on his feet, golden eyes alight in their violence. Orihime swallowed, but it felt as though she was pushing down glass in her throat. He stared at her—_glared_, actually—and his sharp claws shined dimly with the crimson blood dripping from his fingers.

His nose wrinkled suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "Keh! Ya stink!"

Tsubaki stopped tugging, and glowered at the white-haired, "What'd you say?!" He shouted, small body trembling with fury, "She smells a helluva lot better than you!"

Orihime did not have the energy to feel offended. She supposed she did not smell the most appetizing since she'd been running around all day, sweating, and crying, and summoning weird Guardians to protect her.

Inuyasha ignored the Guardian perched on her shoulder, or perhaps, did not have the time. His bizarre, pretty amber orbs swept across the field. Without warning, men from the village began to circle around him, weapons drawn and threatening sneers on their faces. Inuyasha simply smirked, raising a clawed, bloody hand.

"Orihime! Get away from here, child!" Kaede called to her anxiously. Somehow, that broke through her daze. Darting to her shaky legs, Orihime hurried over the where Kaede stood, one hand held out for her.

"Hurry, woman! He's already beating them!" Tsubaki was hanging onto her shoulder, looking back as Inuyasha tore an arm through the air, pushing away the launched arrows. He smirked at them smugly, snarling with adrenaline and fury.

"Kaede-baba-chan," Orihime exclaimed when she was in arms' distance from her, "P-Please, tell me what to do!"

Kaede opened her mouth, a strange expression clouding over her face. Unfortunately, she was cut off by the familiar voice behind them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha drawled, standing only yards away. Orihime met his eyes, and the growl in his chest deepened, his lips in a sneer, "And why do ya smell that way?"

Orihime blinked owlishly, "…E-Eh?"

She could already tell his patience was wearing thin by the way he crouched his powerful legs, glaring at her menacingly. "Fine. If ya won't answer my questions, I guess I'll have'ta skin ya," He cracked his long fingers ominously, "until I find out _every_ _single_ _thing_." He took three purposeful steps at his last words, eyes shining with evident killing intent.

_No_, she wanted to shake her head, _this isn't how it's supposed to be. _

Orihime staggered backwards, mouth dry and lips trembling. At her display of fright, he smirked. Agilely, he began to sprint towards her in bewildering speeds, his claws looking rather chilling in the evening's moonlight.

"Dammit! Woman, _run_!" Tsubaki was hollering again. Just how many times was he intending to tell her that? But, without further instruction, Orihime took off in the opposite direction, passing by Kaede, almost frantic in her attempt to escape the white-haired demon. She could hear his lithe footfalls following after her clumsy ones, and at the last second, she found herself flat on her face.

_Ow_. She whispered internally. She tensed as she heard the demon whirl his claws over her, inches away, and then went limp.

Honestly, she just wanted to stay there on the ground. Somehow, she had tripped over a pile of bones, and she did not want to think of how or why they were there. She could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall if she even dared to blink. Why was this happening to _her_? What had she done to deserve _this_? She wanted home, she wanted Onii-chan, she wanted her warm bed. She would never complain about anything again if she could just return to where she belonged.

And then there was a tug. Tsubaki was clutching at her hair again. She wished he would stop.

"Oi! Woman! We don't have time for this! He's coming back!"

"No!" Orihime cried stubbornly, her reply muffled by the fresh grass against her face. She could practically feel Tsubaki's surprise and frustration.

"What do you mean 'no'? Get up!"

"No!"

His eyebrow twitched. This _is the Princess?_ He demanded internally, this _is what I have to work with? _"Dammit, if you don't get right this instant, I will—"

"No!"

Tsubaki stepped on the crown of her head furiously, "Are you stupid or something? Or just weak?"

"No!"

"No, what? Weak or stupid?"

"Nooooo~!" She whined before falling silent. Tsubaki snarled at her. Before he could even find the proper way of knocking her unconscious, he heard the footsteps round back towards them. He stiffened.

"Woman, get up! Now, now, now!"

Hesitantly, Orihime raised her head, only to see Inuyasha rushing towards her. With a squeak, she propelled herself back on her bottom, and skittered away. His claws missed her again by only an inch. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the giant explosion of earth being torn away from its rightful place. Gasping, she fluttered her eyelashes open, only to see the bottomless crater, the imprint of his claws, five long, deep lines that dragged a few yards.

Orihime's eyes widened, "Y-You…"

He cracked his long fingers, claws shining, "I wonder what yer insides look like…"

Tsubaki sneered up his lip at him, jabbing an angry finger, "I was wondering the same thing, dog-boy!"

"Ne," Orihime whispered to the Guardian, "Tsubaki-san, I think he's really, really trying to kill me."

Tsubaki felt his brain nearly explode as Orihime crouched down and poked experimentally at the long claw-marks. Frustrated and furious, he snatched her cheek in his death grip and tugged with all his might.

"Owie, Tsubaki-san~!" She cried tearfully as he glared at her, "Y-You're hurting me."

"Good!" He snapped, releasing her. Orihime whimpered, "I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_. In all my centuries of being a Guardian, never have I once been under such a ridiculous Princess." He dragged his hand down his small face, scowling. "It's like you're an overgrown child."

Orihime smiled a bit, frustrating him even more, "Eh? That's funny. Tatsuki-chan told me that once before."

Eyebrow twitching, Tsubaki replied blankly, "I don't know who that is," Orihime opened her mouth to tell him, "and I don't wanna know."

Orihime was about to say something again, but a loud crunching sound cut them both off. Orihime shot her head up to see Inuyasha's foot as it landed on the forgotten pile of bones, left behind by the Centipede Monster. He smirked deviously at them, fangs catching in the light.

"Enough games," he grunted, taking another step forward, "Ya have it, don'tcha?"

Orihime blanched, eyes wider than usual, "I-I don't know what—"

"The Hogyoku, bitch," Inuyasha snarled darkly, "Hand it over."

"No way, you bastard!" Tsubaki bellowed, tiny face clenched in fury, "If you want the Hogyoku, you'll have to go through me!" And then elbowed Orihime in the cheek, "Not so much her. She's good for nothin'."

Orihime ignored him, nervously glancing at the ground, the broken bones—anything but those amber eyes. As she swallowed nervously, feeling those vivid eyes on her, she clenched her hands in her skirt to keep them from shaking. "I-I don't want to fight you, Inuyasha-san."

Something flashed in Inuyasha's eyes when she said his name, but he smothered it the next second, offering a predatory grin. As he took another step forward, she tried to calm her heart. It was loud, roaring in her ears. When she'd released him, she hadn't been expecting _this_. In her mind, she had been imagining him rescuing her, reassuring her, but as she gazed into the cool amber eyes, she found that they showed little to no support. In fact, they were gleaming menacingly at her, and his claws shined dimly with dried blood.

"Please…" Orihime whispered, her voice shaky and small. She didn't want to seem small, she didn't want to seem nervous. He took another step forward, and her legs locked in place. Tsubaki eyes had narrowed into slits. A strange feeling was rising from the woman, and she didn't seem to realize that her hands were glowing—shaking, but _glowing_.

Inuyasha stared at her a long moment before he seemed to shake out of it, "I'm gonna slice you in half, ya stupid wench!" He suddenly lunged forward, claws ready. Before Tsubaki could call out a warning and before Kaede could even open her mouth, a yellow shield folded in front of Orihime, and Inuyasha ran into it, face-first.

It was a frozen second, the villagers stunned, and Tsubaki watching keenly. And then he was shooting forward, surrounding by fierce golden lights and power, and resolve from the stupid woman. He almost grinned as he felt himself rip right through the dog-brain's body.

Just as Inuyasha teetered, shocked, Orihime's knees went weak.

Both hit the ground simultaneously, face-planting.

**.**

**.**

It was raining outside of the police station. It was also a slow day—a very, very slow day. The officer leaned back in his seat, eyes heavy-lidded, and on the brink of slumber. The thunder outside loomed over before falling silent.

He sighed heavily, his moustache twitching.

_Ding, dong. _

The door opened and closed. Startled, the officer jerked to his feet, only to see a dark umbrella fall close to reveal a pale face. "Eh? Inoue-san?"

The man looked up, "Oh. Good evening."

The elder scratched at his head, "It's late. What're you doing here?" He peeked behind him, "And where's the little one?" He paused, thinking over the name. It popped up in a moment, Orihime."

He watched as the usually bright man in front of him broke, eyes pleading and soft, "She didn't return from school, Kei-san. She didn't come home at all."

**.**

**.**

_Ow. _

"…needs to heal…"

_It hurts._

"…wonder if…"

_Someone—_

"…the Hogyoku…"

_—please listen—_

"…did you see the way she…"

_—to me?_

"…and Inuyasha just…"

_Inuyasha?_

"…subjugation beads…"

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha—_

"…just say—"

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha-san._

**.**

**.**

The first thing that registered to Orihime was the sunlight. It was bright and overbearing and toying with her head, which felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She rolled over, fingers searching for her kitten pillow (Isao-chan) that always protected her from dreadful mornings. When she only felt something beneath her—wood?—her eyes fluttered open slowly.

The second thing she noticed was the ache in her head. Oh, _gosh_, it felt like her head would split in two. Like that time when she was studying with Tatsuki-chan and couldn't understand anything. Actually, her entire body was sore. As though she'd ran hundreds of miles through the thick, cold rain. She curled and uncurled her toes, clenching her fists. There was a blanket draped over her, warm and welcoming.

And then, the flashes from the night before were going through her mind.

Yoruichi-chan. The well. The Centipede Monster. Meeting Rukia. Meeting Kaede. The destruction of the village. Confusion and fear. Blood and tears. Tsubaki-san. And finally—

_"Inuyasha!" _

"Oh, God. Do you have to be so loud?"

Orihime squeaked, jumping nearly a foot in the air when she heard the grumbling, hoarse voice beside her. When her heart calmed down, she glanced to her right, only to see Rukia. It was dark, yes, but she was able to see the scowl on her face and the pretty shade of her eyes. She was lying in a futon as well, just as Orihime. From the dim light, she could see her shoulder, which was wrapped in thick bandages.

"S-Sorry," said the amber-haired girl, "B-But, Rukia-chan, you're shoulder—"

Rukia's expression softened, "I'm fine. Well, thanks to you, I guess. That little fairy of yours told me what happened."

Orihime tilted her head to the side, "Fairy?" And then it clicked. Quickly, she looked around, searching for Tsubaki, "Oh! Where did he go?"

Rukia shrugged, and then winced, "I'm guessing back where he belonged. My mother didn't think you would grow strong so fast, since you've just discovered your powers…" She trailed off, watching as the redhead looked up towards the door, where sunlight was peeking through. They could both hear the villagers working vigorously on the other side.

"They're working on the village…" Orihime murmured in obvious awe.

Rukia scoffed lightly, "Of course they are. It isn't going to rebuild itself."

Orihime looked over at her, frowning lightly, "Does this happen a lot?"

"It's the way we live. As long as demons roam the earth alongside with us, we are hurt and killed. This is the way things are." Rukia's hands fisted in her blankets, "It's the way things have been for as long as I can remember. My family was killed by demons. And when I was starving on the side of the road, Kaede helped me. She's been my Mother ever since."

There was a stiff silence. Orihime thought about this for a long moment before glancing back towards the door, "What happened to Inuyasha-san?"

Rukia's eyebrows merged at the name and her lips puckered in distaste, "That idiot left a while ago. You don't remember?" When the redhead shook her head, Rukia's scowl deepened, a glare fixated on her face as though she was having a bad memory, "Mother told me when you two collapsed, the villagers brought you back here. I don't understand how Mother can be so kind to him. He woke up and literally shouted and cursed at everything. Finally, he realized he had on the Subjugation Beads. Good thing, too. I didn't think our hut could take anymore."

Orihime blinked, "S-Subjugation Be—"

"And that imbecile was starting to really piss me off!" Rukia suddenly snapped, startling Orihime, "I nearly threw him out. He was watching you, you know. Just sitting there, right next you, watching you sleep. It was _creepy_. He's really some kind of dog."

Orihime blinked again, rapidly. Watching her…_sleep_? Were they talking about the same Inuyasha? The one who tried to attack her? The one who smirked viciously at her? Frowning now, she looked towards Rukia, "Dog? Why do you say that?"

The black-haired grinned, and it seemed a bit mischievous, "He's got those beads around his neck. He's like a harmless puppy." She waved a hand dismissively, shifting a bit in her blankets to get more comfortable, "He threw a fit, too. From what Mother said. Now, he's running around in the village, I suppose."

"Isn't that dangerous, though, Rukia-chan?"

A chuckle, "Not with you around. Here. Let me tell you exactly what's going on."

**.**

**.**

"…"

"…E-Eh? Rukia-chan! That's so mean!"

"What's mean about it? He's a _dog_, Orihime."

"But—That _word_!"

"Heh. Your fairy thought it was pretty funny."

**.**

**.**

"—there she is—"

"—Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Princess—"

"—beautiful and she saved our lives—"

"—that hanyou is around because of her—"

"—strange clothing, if you ask me—"

Orihime stood on the edge of the fields. With every move she made, it seemed the villagers watched her. It made her skin itch. One woman even offered her various fruits and vegetables, which she was clutching to her chest, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked.

"Ano…" She stepped towards a small girl, who looked no older than her, "Would you mind—"

"Ah!" The girl suddenly squealed, skirting away at least six feet away from the redhead, "P-Please forgive me, Princess! I-I won't come near you again!" And then, she was off, scrambling away so fast, her legs began to blur.

Orihime blinked, "B-But…" Sighing, her shoulders drooped. She had just wanted to ask the way of the bathroom. It wasn't long until she was walking past a large lake, the sparkling water catching her attention. She stared at her reflection—she didn't look like a Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Princess. She looked confused, tired, and sad.

Slowly, she glanced up, only to see a tree in the distance. It looked enough to offer shade. Gathering her things, she walked over, rather far away from the village now. She didn't know how to exactly get back. She missed Tsubaki already. And Sora-nii. And school. And wasabi.

_"_For the last time, ya old hag, I don't want to _fuckin'_ talk to ya! So piss off before I—Huh? The _fuck_?"

Orihime nearly jumped a foot in the air. Squeaking, she looked up, right where the voice came from. Through the green leaves, she saw red, white, and amber. He was staring at her with those yellow eyes—glaring at her really. Stunned, she gazed right back, unable to form a proper thought, much less a word.

"What'ya lookin' at, huh? Ya stupid or somethin'?"

She licked her lips nervously before speaking, "H-How did you get up in the tree?"

He seemed surprised by her question. Well, so was she. Was it not an appropriate thing to say? And then his eyebrows furrowed and he scowled right down at her. She watched as he shifted on the high branch, one bare foot hanging off as he folded his legs, stuffing his hands in his sleeves. It looked like a defensive pose to her.

His glare sharpened, cold like steel, "Doesn't matter. I wanted to get away from ya fuckin' humans."

Orihime wasn't surprised by this. From the way he acted the night prior, she could tell the humans and demons of this world held a strong grudge. She, however, could not imagine why. Demons seemed like interesting creatures—_scary_ creatures, but interesting nonetheless. For a moment, she wondered why there were none where she was from.

Pondering this, she glanced up at Inuyasha, who was looking anywhere but her. The little white triangles on his head had her captivated, and then blushing. She had touched them, hadn't she?

"Ya stink, wench. Did ya know that?" he snapped from above her, nearly

His growly voice broke her from her thoughts. Giggling awkwardly, she reached up a hand to scratch at the back of her head nervously, "Y-Yes. I think you've told me that once or twice. Sorry if it bothers you. I-I haven't been able to bathe for at least two days now, I suppose."

He was frowning now, but it wasn't hostile in any way. His eyes narrowed, watching her suspiciously, as though her reply was some kind of ploy. Finally, he turned away with a "Keh!"

Orihime watched him curiously. He seemed perfectly fine, as though last night hadn't happened at all. She could've sworn she had seen him bleeding the night prior, too much blood for him to be acting so normally. Or maybe she was imagining things again. She tilted her head to the side when she saw the subtle shine of a necklace around his throat. Maybe that was what Rukia-chan was talking about.

"Ne, Inuyasha-san," she said meekly. One of his ears twitched, angling towards her, "That necklace—"

He spun his head around so fast, she jumped, "Ya know what it is, right?!" He suddenly took a hold of the necklace around his throat. Inuyasha was already yanking at the strange beaded necklace around his throat, snarling violently in frustration when they glowed fiercely, but refused to break. He looked up at Orihime, and she flushed under his glare. "What the _fuck_ is this?!"

She waved her hands in front of her frantically, "I-I don't know! But, Rukia-chan…" She hesitated, lowering her eyes to the ground, "Rukia-chan told me all I have to say is—"

It happened without warning. One moment, she was staring at the ground, eyebrows puckered, and the next, she was surrounded by silver hair, amber eyes, and the scent of the forest. She didn't even have enough time to blink before she was suddenly staring up at him, wide-eyed, Inuyasha looming over her, trapping her, she could barely see over his shoulder. Her eyes widened, staring up at him with obvious shock.

But…_not_ _fear_.

"Don't ya _dare_ say it, wench. I might not know what happens, but it can't be anythin' good." He snarled at her, leaning even closer so that they were nose-to-nose. She felt her heart stutter against her ribcage. He smelled like the forest, wild. It made her palms sweat. "If ya even try anythin' weird, I'll rip yer fuckin' throat out."

Orihime blinked, eyelashes fluttering. The threat should've sent her running. Instead, she stared up at him, startled. Finally, she smiled a bit, lips spreading slowly into a bright beam. She didn't expect herself to giggle, but it slipped from her mouth before she could stop it. It was perpostrous, really.

He glowered at her, amber eyes narrowed, "The fuck is so funny?"

"S-Sorry. Sorry," She shook her head, bright locks of red-gold wafting around her shoulders, "It's just…I can't really imagine myself hurting you, Inuyasha-san." He flinched away from her, eyes widening just a fraction. Her smile widened, "Don't worry. I won't ever say that word. I promise."

He stared at her for a few moments, eyes darting over her face. Finally, he seemed to grow tired of it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned his face away with another, "Keh!" Her hair blew lightly from her face when he launched from the ground, landing back on a branch with ease.

It was another few moments before he looked back at her, though it was a disdainful glance and his lips were sneered in a snarl. Orihime jerked and waved back meekly. He looked away immediately.

Her smile fell slowly. Wrapping her arms around herself protectively, she slid down the tree, folding her legs under her.

_What do I do now?_

**.**

**.**

**Hellooo~! I'm sure a lot of you guys thought I forgot about this story. Nope, I didn't. Here's an update. I hope you like it. In the next chapter, I'll get into the story. I didn't like the idea of Rukia being Kaede's real daughter, it's just silly, plus it'll be a problem if I ever bring Kikyo in. It's just better for Rukia to be a orphan, maybe find Byakuya later in the story. **

**How'd you guys like this chapter? I've lost a bit of my writing spunk, so I've been lurking around Tumblr and my Microsoft Word. Sorry it took so long. Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions for this story, please feel free to give anything. I love what you guys think~**

**Please review. It helps so much.**

**-Star**


End file.
